


Nuzzles and Kisses

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, Husk wakes up in Alastor's bed. Still tipsy from the night before, he can't help but get a little affectionate with his favorite deer.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 276





	Nuzzles and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sweet little thing I wanted to write. Hope you like it.

Husk didn't remember how he got here, but it wasn't the first time he'd woken up in Alastor's house after a night of heavy drinking. This was, however, the first time he'd woken up in Alastor's bed. He just stared at the other demon for a moment before lifting the covers a bit and letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that Alastor was still fully clothed. Still, Alastor actually sleeping in the bed was weird.

He was still a little drunk from the night before, and Alastor's neck was on display. Husk just stared at the stretch of skin normally hidden away by a ridiculously high collar. He leaned forward and kissed the back of Alastor's neck, smirking when he shuddered and the hair at the nape stood slightly. Husk continued to nuzzle and kiss, even getting in a few daring nips. Alastor's skin tasted almost a bit metallic. Like blood maybe.

"Mmm… Husker…" Alastor mumbled in his sleep.

Husk eagerly wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist, spooning him as he continued to nuzzle and kiss his neck, moving up along his jaw a bit. He was tired and tipsy and not really thinking clearly. If he got caught, Alastor would likely rip him to shreds. But he couldn't bring himself to care, not with Alastor making those cute little sounds.

Maybe Alastor had already been asleep when Husk had shown up, and he'd just crawled into bed with him. Sounded like something Husk would do while drunk. Alastor probably wouldn't be particularly thrilled with the intrusion were he awake.

"Huh…? Husk?" Alastor muttered groggily "What are you doing?"

Husk just started purring and nuzzled Alastor's cheek before planting a kiss on that same spot. Alastor blinked in confusion and looked over his shoulder at Husk, smile a sleepy shadow of its usual creepiness

"Well aren't we in an affectionate mood," He teased "Are you drunk?"

Husk tightened his grip and kissed the tip of Alastor's nose. This was  _ so  _ stupid. Stupid and  _ unbelievably  _ dangerous. But Husk couldn't help it, he was tipsy and Alastor was a cutie. Alastor tilted his head a bit

"Oh you  _ must  _ be drunk," He chuckled "Let me go."

Husk's heart sank at that request and his purring instinctively halted. He nuzzled Alastor's neck again and just stared at him with pleading eyes; not yet. Alastor just stared at him for a moment before his smile broadened

"What? You don't want to?" He asked. 

Husk shook his head and kissed Alastor's neck again, tightening his grip. Alastor was squishy despite his slender build, he could easily take a little squeezing. Husk was almost positive Alastor didn't actually have bones.

"Well that won't do, my dear. I have things to attend to today, I can't spend all of it in bed," Alastor teased.

Husk tightened his grip further, pressing himself right against Alastor's back possessively. Alastor gasped slightly before quickly relaxing again

"Oof, you're squeezing the air right out of me," He giggled "I see you're being quite insistent on this… Alright. But an hour at most."

Husk  _ immediately  _ started purring again and continued showering Alastor in little nuzzles and kisses. Alastor relaxed back into bed and just let Husk have his way

"You're not typically so affectionate, my dear. Even when you're drunk. Is everything alright?" He asked after a moment.

Husk leaned up to nuzzle Alastor's ear before quickly pulling away to continue nuzzling his neck

"... Fine… Just love you," He muttered.

Alastor chuckled softly but otherwise didn't respond. Husk leisurely felt along Alastor's body, being mindful of his reactions, and continuously kissed and nibbled along his neck. He'd left a decent amount of hickeys in his wake, but Alastor didn't seem to mind. Not outwardly anyway.

"No higher than my collar, dear. I don't want questions," Alastor hummed contently, tilting his head out of the way to give Husk more room.

Husk eagerly obeyed, tugging Alastor's top down off his shoulder for more access now that he had explicit permission to mark away to his heart's content. Alastor let out a soft, pleasured sigh and leaned back into Husk's embrace

"Your touch is making my skin tingle," He informed.

Husk glanced up at him

"Tingle good or tingle bad?" He worried.

Alastor chuckled breathlessly

"Tingle good," He assured.

Husk smirked against his skin before littering him with more kisses. Alastor tilted his head back and arched slightly

"Very good," He breathed "I feel all warm and fuzzy."

Husk grinned; good, he wanted to make Alastor feel loved. He gave Alastor one final squeeze before rolling over with a content sigh. He heard Alastor shift and expected him to get out of bed, gasping when, instead, Alastor plastered himself to his side, nuzzling his cheek and cooing at him affectionately. Husk loosely draped an arm around Alastor's waist

"I thought you had things to do today," He teased.

Alastor brought a hand up to scritch behind Husk's ears while continuing to nuzzle him

"Did I?" He cooed "I can't remember."

Husk smirked and tightened his grip, turning his head to nuzzle Alastor's nose

"Can't be that important, then," He purred.

Alastor pressed their foreheads together

"Guess not," He breathed, planting a quick peck on Husk's lips.

Husk's eyes widened before he grinned and eagerly pulled Alastor into a kiss. He was probably majorly overstepping, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Damn… How much had he drank last night? Alastor didn't pull away, didn't exactly respond much either though. Husk slowly broke the kiss and quickly got back to nuzzling

"... Sorry," He mumbled.

Alastor wrapped his arms around Husk's neck

"Nonsense, my dear. It's fine," He assured.

Husk just buried his face in the crook of Alastor's neck and pulled him impossibly close. Alastor scratched behind Husk's ears and grinned when he started purring

"Have you had enough nuzzling?" He teased "Or are you getting shy on me?"

Husk scoffed and playfully nipped Alastor's throat before kissing him on the cheek. Alastor booped his nose against Husk's before pressing their foreheads together again

"Are you sobering up yet?" He hummed.

Husk let a dopey, lovesick grin slip

"I wasn't drunk," He chuckled "Maybe still a bit tipsy from last night, but not drunk."

Alastor's eyes widened a fraction and his smile grew

"Oh? So what's all this?" He asked.

Husk shrugged

"I already told you," He mumbled before burying his face in Alastor's shoulder again "I just love you…"

Alastor tightened his grip around Husk a bit but didn't respond. He didn't need to. At the angle Husk had himself, he could hear Alastor heartbeat, and grinned when it picked up at the word 'love'.

He knew Alastor would likely never say it back, and that it probably wasn't the same type of love they felt for each other, but it was enough. For some reason, Alastor even put up with Husk's need to be sweet on him every now and again, and he even seemed to enjoy it, so how could Husk complain?

**Author's Note:**

> Also just want to say that Alastor is 100% asexual and aromantic in this fic, he loves Husk just as much as Husk loves him, just in a more familial way.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more. :)


End file.
